dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Goku's Unusual Journey
"Goku's Unusual Journey" is the fourth episode of the Raditz Saga and the fourth episode in the original Saban dub of the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on October 4, 1996. Summary Raditz pleads with his brother to reconsider what he is doing, but Goku only holds on tighter. Piccolo finally gathers enough energy for the Special Beam Cannon, and fires it at Raditz. The beam goes directly through both Saiyan brothers. The two fall to the ground mortally wounded. Piccolo approaches Raditz who is lamenting that Goku foolishly sacrificed his life. Piccolo tells Raditz about the Dragon Balls and that they can grant any wish which includes bringing the dead back to life, but Raditz secretly relays the message to his two partners in deep space. Raditz triumphantly tells them that these two are far stronger than him, and that they will be very likely go come to Earth to use the Dragon Balls to wish him back in one year. Raditz laughs maniacally, and an irate Piccolo finishes Raditz off. In deep space, Raditz's partners, Vegeta and Nappa, pick up Radius's signal and learn of the Dragon Balls. Vegeta decides to wish for eternal life to wish for eternal life, so they get into their Space Pods, and head for Earth. Meanwhile, Bulma, Master Roshi, and Krillin arrive just in time to bid Goku farewell. Goku's body begins to vanish, which Piccolo states was Kami's doing, while everyone is left to mourn his death and prepare for the approaching threat. Kami, having preserved Goku's body for resurrection, escorts the late hero into the presence of the gigantic King Yemma, the judge of Other World. He chooses to train with the great King Kai, a being whose position is above that of even King Yemma, before being resurrected by the Dragon Balls. King Yemma reveals that thousands of years ago, he too trained under this Kai, who truly is a powerful man. After receiving the King's permission, Goku is escorted to the head of the one-million-kilometer Snake Way, the route between King Yemma's palace and King Kai's realm. Meanwhile, after regenerating his arm, Piccolo takes the unconscious Gohan from the others and carries him to an uninhabited area. Determining the extent of Gohan's dormant power by hurling him at a mountain, Piccolo tells Gohan that he will draw this power out and train him, wether Gohan likes it or not. Major events *Goku and Raditz both die and go to the Other World. *Nappa and Vegeta head for Earth to make a wish with the Dragon Balls. *First speaking appearance of Nappa and Vegeta. Prior to this, the two briefly appeared in a flashback story told by Raditz. Quotes Trivia *Pioneer's DVD/VHS release for this episode uses an alternate title card. *The Ogre who drives Goku to Snake Way has a voice similar to the actor Woody Allen in this dub. Gallery External links *Review of the episode's censorship *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Raditz Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z